


5 Times The Doctor Saw Donna After Leaving Her

by Mara



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara





	5 Times The Doctor Saw Donna After Leaving Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blairprovence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blairprovence).



1.

On Terebilis Seven, the Doctor was walking down a street, looking for a specific doorway, when he saw a familiar silhouette. He whipped around, about to shout her name, when the person turned to speak to their companion. It wasn't Donna.

The Doctor kept going.

2.

Digging through some files, looking for information he knew he'd had at one point, he found a record the TARDIS had made for some reason of its own. It wasn't anything important, an argument he'd had with Donna over...something or other. The way they were yelling, it was difficult to tell what had started it.

His hand hovered over a switch, but he watched the argument to its end, when they ended up leaning against a wall, drinking strong tea and trying to decide where to go next.

3.

The Doctor went back, three years later in his own timeline and a few weeks in hers. He watched her eat lunch with some friends, then walked past as she went back to work. She gave him an odd look, as if vaguely remembering seeing him talking to her mother and grandfather, but kept going without saying anything.

He set the TARDIS on a course for the most ruthless dictatorship he could think of, and spent over a year destroying it and nearly taking out the timeline in the process.

4.

Despite being a telepath, the Doctor really hates telepaths. Especially ones that can also create illusions in the minds of other telepaths who are out of practice. He makes his way through the crowd composed of every companion he's ever had, cursing in languages that hadn't been heard in that quadrant for centuries. Donna follows him, hollering loudly, but he blocks out her voice.

5.

One day he appeared on the doorstep of her flat, babbling so fast she couldn't have understood him even if he wasn't speaking half-Gallifreyan and half-English. She was threatening to call a bobby when he finally calmed down.

"I can give you back your memories," he said, his entire focus on her. "Well, some of them."

"What? You're crazy. Who are you, bursting in like this? You're probably some mad rapist. I have half a mind--" '

"That's exactly the problem."

She stopped and stared at him. "I don't...what are you talking about?"

"Part of you is missing, Donna Noble. Don't you feel it? When you look at the stars with your grandfather? When you walk down the street, don't you know there's something missing?"

"I..." Her breathing was erratic. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He nodded slowly. "Yes, you do. And I'm telling you that I've figured out how to return that to you. You can trust me. If you don't believe me, call your mother and grandfather. They know who I am. Tell them the Doctor is here."

Donna being Donna, she insisted on calling, but now that he was here and he'd seen her safe, he could wait a few minutes longer. When she hung up, her face was pale. "They said to trust you."

He stepped further into the flat. "Maybe we should sit down for this next bit."

It took fifteen minutes before she'd let him touch her, but only another minute to use the Time Lord device he'd built to return the memories she could safely have.

"Doctor?" she whispered when her eyes opened. "Is that really you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"You...you big idiot!" Donna threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him down.

The Doctor grinned widely as he hugged her back.


End file.
